


Forever Young

by trustsyous (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Vampires, Witches, supernatural stuff, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trustsyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was a vampire, as simple as that. He was cheeky, and funny. Yet at times, he could be scary as hell. Until Liam, Niall and Zayn came around, he had no idea what family was. With family comes love, but when you go 2 centuries without family, you tend to forget what love is.</p>
<p>Harry Styles was human. He was cheeky, flirty, smart, and a ladies man. He grew up with an abusive step-brother, because his mom, sister, and step-dad were all killed in a mysterious accident, leaving him with the one person he hated the most, his step-brother Jackson. He doesn't know what the meaning of love is.</p>
<p>What happens when their worlds meet? They don't know what these feelings are, so why are they there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote the first few chapters months ago. When I had no concept of how long things should be. After Chapter 5 they will be longerr. Love you<33

Louis P.O.V.

"Liam!! Zaynie! Nialler!!! I'm going hunting. I'll be back in a bit." I spoke at a normal tone, but with our vampire hearing you could hear it as clearly as if i was standing right next to you.

"Alright, just don't bring them back here. Got it?" Liam said. He must be in the study.

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it."

I walked out of our flat. It was about 12:30am, so not many people were out.

I went past this poor neighborhood, when I smelt the most delicious blood on earth. My instincts took over and took me to the person. Normally, when your instincts kick in, nothing can take you out of them. But when my instincts took me to a boy who looked about 18, he had curly hair, emerald eyes, and was fit, I stopped. I was so mesmerized by this boy. Sure, I was gay. Whatever, but even though he looked like he was poor, I wanted to kiss him. Not kill him.

What the hell? I thought.

 

Harry's P.O.V.

I was walking home from my daily trip to the liquor store for my step-brother Jackson. Ever since my parents and sister died, he got custody of me until I'm 20. Joy. I have to hurry otherwise my daily beating will be worse.

I was about to turn down my street when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and there was a beautiful boy. He had brown hair that was spiked up in different places. He also had light blue eyes and was wearing red jeans, and a black V-Neck, with white TOMS. He was extremely attractive. It's times like these when I'm glad I'm gay.

"Oh, shit" he said, still staring at me.

"Can- can I help you?" I said, stuttering a bit.

"Yeah. Which way is the liquor store?" He said.

"You go down Robin and take a left on 

Main." I told him.

"Thanks, mate. Do you mind going with me?" He asked.

"Sure. Why not" I mean I'm already late, so an extra hours not gonna kill anyone.

We were walking for about 4 minutes before I started asking him some questions.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him, while looking out at the park.

"Louis William Tomlinson. You?" He replied.

"Harold Edward Styles, but you can call me Harry. How old are you?"

"20, are we playing 20 questions?"

"Yeah. I guess so." I told him, laughing a bit.

"Okay, then. What's you favorite color and age?"

"I am 18, and my favorite color is orange. What's your favorite color and food?" I asked him. He froze.

"My favorite food is steak and my favorite color is red, like a blood red." He said after he unfroze.

"Cool."

Suddenly, we were at the liquor store. We went in and he picked out some generic beer.

"Nice." I said after we had left the store.

"Yeah. My mates don't really like alcohol."

"Oh.."

We were now in the bad part of town and were near this creepy alleyway.

"You okay, mate?" I asked him. His eyes had turned red and he looked like he had fangs. Oh shit..

He just walked up to me, causing me to back up into into the brick wall of the alley we were beside. He had a hungry look in his eyes, and he licked his lips.

Suddenly I felt pressure on my neck. Then I blacked out, my last thought being. 

'Please let me die..'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2.. Sorry it's superrr short!<3

Louis' P.O.V.

Did I seriously just hear him think, Please let me die?, I mean come on. He can't have that bad of a life, can he? I pulled my fangs out of his neck and they retracted back up into my gums. I picked him up in my arms and ran back to the flat.

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S 2 O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? DON'T YOU REALIZE-" Liam started yelling at me the moment I walked into the door.

"Shut the hell up, Liam. Bloody hell. Can't you see he's asleep!" I said, in a quiet tone, but still stern.

"What did you do, Lou?" Zayn said, looking a bit pale.

"Nothing. Liam, remember how vampires can only hear their vampire mates thoughts?" I ask him, ignoring Zayns question.

"Yeah. Why?" Liam replied, looking a bit curious.

"I can hear Harry's, but he's not a vampire." I told him.

"Louis, you know what the means?" Liam asked me.

"Um, well. No." I replied, looking a bit confused.

"Louis, he's your bloodbond." Zayn told me, interrupting whatever Liam was going to say.

"Bloodbond? What in the hell is that?" I asked them. What the hell does he mean 'bloodbond'.

"It means that he's your safe feed. You can only feed from him, now that you have found him. Any other blood will be rejected from your body.." Niall said, entering the conversation.

"But?" I asked him. What would happen if Harry died?

"If Harry dies... You die. No matter what or why." Liam told me, a stoned expression on his face.

After that, they left me alone with Harry, and went up the stairs. That explains why his blood tasted so.. Amazing. It was like I could only feel Harry, see Harry, smell Harry, taste Harry.

"Louis..?" A deep, groggy voice asked.

"Yeah, babe?" I asked Harry.

"Where am I?"

"Uh- m-my house.. W-why?"

"Why do I feel so damn good? Like a hurricane of pleasure is in my blood." He asked me, a dazed and curious expression settled on his face.

"Because I fed off of you."

"Louis, could you do it again? I want to feel it again." I was shocked that he seemed so unfazed that I am a vampire.

"No. I already took way to much of your blood, Harry. You'll die, I can't risk your life."

Harry got up and walked over to me. He pushed my up against the wall, and crashed his lips onto mine. "Please Louis. I need this. Bite me, I dare you."

I shook my head, "No way, Harry. I don't wanna hurt you"

"Louis. Bite me, I'm damn serious. If you don't, I'll have someone else. I swear I will. I-" I cut him off by roughly crashing our lips together. Jealousy was boiling in my blood. How dare he say he was going to have someone else bite him. He's mine. And only mine.

"Your mine. Got it?" I said, angrily. And with that, my fangs were back into his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla<3 Here is Chapter 3. Again sorry it's short... :P

Harry's P.O.V.

I woke up with a pounding headache. I didn't know where I was, who I was, or who the beautiful boy laying across my chest was. I never believed in the whole 'Love at first sight' shit, but now I wasn't so sure. 

"Harry! You're up!" The mysterious man sighed in relief.

"Yes, i am. Erm-quick question. Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked him, really confused.

"Oh shit, I forgot that once I bite you more than once you lose some of you memory." He looked worried.

"I am so confused." I spoke to him.

"Don't worry about this, love. Fuck, i need to fix this."

"Fix what?" I asked him. What needed fixed?

"Something. I'll be right back Harry. You stay here. Got it?" The man said, before he left the room.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, right after he left, speaking to absolutely nothing.

Louis' P.O.V.

I take out my white IPhone and start searching for Liam through my contact list. Once I find the number I wanted, I call him instantly. It took him 3 calls and 1 voicemail to pick up his damn phone. 

"Ello love" Liam said, cheerfully. 

"No time for acting all sexy on me Liam, we got a serious problem." I told him, seriously.

"Ok. What is it, what is the problem?" Liam said worriedly.

"Ok so um-I kinda bit harry more than once..." I said, sheepishly.

"Oh damn, Louis." Liam groaned.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

"Lou? Doesn't Zayn have a book of vampire spells?" Liam said, after a few moments of silence.

"Oh my god yes!" I remembered.

"Maybe it can help you get Harry's member back." Liam suggested. 

"Yes. Thank you so much Liam. I am so glad I called you." I told him, gratefully. 

"Well, your welcome." He replied, before hanging up. 

I called Zayn and he picked up right away.

'"Sup Lou?" Zayn murmured into the phone.

"Zayn don't you have a vampire book of spells?" I ignored his question and got to the point.

"Um-yes. Why?" He asked.

"I need to use it. I kind of bit Harry more than once last night," I told him, mumbling the last part.

"Damn boy!" Zayn remarked.

"Yeah I know, now answer the damn question." I said, wanting to get Harry's memory back as soon as possible.

"Yeah sure. I'm on my way home right now, I'll be there in about five minutes." I have never felt more grateful towards Zayn on my entire life.

"Ok. Thank you so much. I owe you one." 

"Yes you do." Zayn said, sassily.

"Shut up. Bye." I retorted.

I hang up the phone and wait for Zayn to come home. In the meantime, I think I should explain to Harry what exactly happened last night. 

"Hey Harry, where are you?" I yelled down the hallway.

"Im in here love!" He replied, in the same place I told him to stay.

"Ok. So, um-we need to talk." I told him, a bit scared of his reaction.

"Okay, sure." He said, looking up from his phone.

"Ok so... we meet last night and um- I kinda bit you and sucked up most of your blood." I told him, looking away from his eyes.

"Cool," Harry replied as he shrugged his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4!!<3 Please tell me what you think of this story??

Louis' P.O.V.

Is he delusional or something? Who the hell says, "Cool!" After I explain how I sucked up most of his blood?

"LIAM!" I yelled from my bedroom, where Harry has been basically unconscious for the past 2 and a half days.

"I understand that you needed me, Louis. But seriously? DID YOU NEED TO YELL." Liam said, when he walked into the room.

"Woah, harsh mate. I'm sorry, but how exactly do I explain the whole 'blood-bond-you-die-I-die-and-we-are-mated-for-life' thing?" I asked Liam, I mean Harry deserved a proper explanation for all the shit that's happened to him the past week.

"What 'blood-bond-blah-blah-blah-words-I-cant-understand-when-you-talk-like-a-cheetah.' thing?" Harry interrupted, a confused, innocent look on his face.

"BRADFORD BAD BOI IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY." Zayn yelled through the flat. Does no one understand the superhearing hurts like hell?

"Zayn, no time for being a smart-ass! We have a serious problem!" I told him, once he entered the room.

"Harsh, mate. Anyway, here's the book." I yanked the book out of his hands.

"Your welcome" He told me, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied, not really listening to him.

After about 10 minutes of searching through the book, I found the spell.

"Hey Zayn?" I said to the tan-skinned boy who was looking at his phone.

"Yeh?"

"I was thinking and I just realized something."

"Holy shit, you were thinking?"

"Don't test me, boy. I will lay your ass out."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Save me LiLi. Save me," Zayn said, a mock-scared expression on his face.

"As I was saying, before stupid over here interrupted me, we need to find a witch. This spell won't work for vampires. Liam, could you call Eleanor?" I asked him, El was my friend. We met when I was hunting one night and a group of stupid vampire tried to kill her. That resulted in 10 dead, drained vampire bodies..

"Yeah, of course."

"Hey, what's going on?" Niall said, as he waltzed into the room, carrying a cheeseburger.

"How the hell can you eat that stuff? It smells gross." Zayn told him.

"Actually, I brought it up here for Harry. In case you guys haven't noticed, he hasn't eaten, gone to the bathroom, drank liquid, or gotten physical exercise in roughly 3 days. He's a human. He needs nutrients." Niall explained, while handing a grateful looking Harry the cheeseburger. Within 30 seconds it was gone.

"Thank, Niall." He said.

"No problem, mate."

"Hey, Louis. Eleanor's here." Liam said, from the living room.

"Okay, be down in a second." I replied. Then I turned towards Niall and Zayn. "Whatever you do, don't let him out of your sight."

"Alright." They replied, not in sync at all.

I ran down the steps and into the living room.

"Hey, El. How are you?" I asked her, trying to be friendly, especially since I was asking for an important favor.

"I already know, and ill do it. So, don't try to sweet talk me. I'm going to go upstairs and send Niall and Zayn down. You guys can not, and I repeat can NOT go up there while I do the spell. Got it?" Eleanor said, getting straight to the point.

"Yupp" I told her, sending a grateful look her way.

********

-About 3 hours later-

"What's taking so long?" I asked Liam, pacing around the living room.

"She might of had some difficulty with the spell, Lou. Don't worry. We know he isn't dead, because your not dead. Chill." Zayn replied.

"Stop being so damn smart and sensible. My fucking gosh." I practically yelled at him.

*****

No one's P.O.V.

What Louis didn't know, was that the spell hasn't worked yet. What Louis didn't know, was the Harry isn't human anymore.

What they all didnt know, was how badly this was going to affect them all, and it was all their fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 5<33 After this the chapters are going to be wayyy longer!

Louis' P.O.V.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going up there to what the hell is taking so long." I stated, getting up from my seat on the couch.

"Calm down, Lou. She needs time to fix this." Niall said, his mouth filled with food.

"Well, does she need 4 whole fucking hours to 'fix this'?" I retorted.

"Lou, you don't need to be so upset about this. It's not like the love of your life is in there." Zayn said, chuckling.

I didn't say anything. I mean, I am in love with Harry. He's like a fucking god. I don't really know when I became attracted to him. Whether it was when I shoved him up the wall in the alley way, or when he said he would have someone else suck his blood. It's all a big, fuzzy haze. And to be honest, I have always been attracted to him. 

"You love him, don't you?" Zayn said, seriously.

"Well, I wouldn't say love-" I started, but was interrupted.

"Louis." 

"Okay, alright. Fine, I am in love with him." I said, feeling a bit of a weight lifted of my chest.

"Louis, are you serious?" Liam said. He had been quiet the entire conversation, but this topic must have caught his interest.

"Yes. I, Louis William Tomlinson, am in love with Harold Edward Styles." I said, proudly.

"You know his full name?" Niall asked me, incredulously. 

"Yeah, he told me it the first night we met." I said, a small smile on my face at the memory.

"Holy shit, Tommo. You work fast." Zayn said, his eyebrows raised up.

"Louis?" Eleanor said from the top of the steps.

"Yeah?" I said, happy that I was getting some news.

"I need you to come up here quick." She said, panicky.

I raced up the stairs, the boys not too far behind me. Eleanor was standing there, looking terribly confused.

"What happened to Harry?" I asked. I knew that look on her face. It was her 'confused, sorry' face.

"I'm not quite sure. I did the preparations for the spell. I knocked him out, laid him on a flat surface, then recited the words 25 times. All of a sudden, he started changing into something." Eleanor said. Wait, he started changing into-

"Eleanor, did you finish the spell? Before he started changing?" I asked her.

"No, I tried to hurry up and finish, but it didn't work. Why?" 

"El, he's changing into a vampire now. Oh fuck. When a human loses 73% or more of their blood, they begin the change exactly 24 hours after the last amount was taken. I took about 25% the day before yesterday, and then about half yesterday. Shit. This is all my fault." I said, feeling horrible. I mean, I love Harry, but I didn't want him to have to be forced to be changed into a vampire.

"Louis, it's not your fault. We still might have time to fix this. Eleanor, which room is he in?" Liam said, an idea must have been forming in his head.

"Louis." She replied.

"Zayn, call Perrie and have her come over." Liam told Zayn, who's face brightened at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Louis, you come with me, El, and Niall. We need to help stop him from feeding right away, and I have a feeling you are going to be the only one able to stop him." Liam said, rushing into my room.

The curtains were drawn shut, leaving the room with no light, but a few candles. Thank god for super sight.

"Harry?" I said, my voice slightly cracking. I felt like crying.

"Who's there?" A deep, husky voice asked.

"It's me, Louis." I replied.

"What the hell is going on? My head hurts, so does my mouth." 

"Harry, you're going through the change." I told him, slightly scared of the reaction.

"What change ?" He asked, his voice sounding angry and confused.

"The change of becoming a vampire." I told him.

That's when all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 6, I tried to make it longerrr<333 Please leave me feedback so I know if this is good or not??

Louis' P.O.V.

Everything happened incredibly fast. Harry ran across the room and grabbed me by the throat. Then he pushed us back into the wall, his grip tightening on my throat. I may not need oxygen to live, but when you become used to breathing it in for a couple centuries it becomes a bit mandatory. 

"What the fuck do you mean 'the change of becoming a vampire'?" Harry snarled, his emotions out of control. This was normal for a new vampire, or a human transitioning into a vampire. He would be pissed, then happier, then horny. Not necessarily in that order, but still. It was all normal. Especially the first few months of being a vampire. Your hormones were all over the place.

I tried to answer, but his grip was blocking my vocal chords from talking. He loosened up his grip; enough so that I could talk, but not enough where I could escape.

"Liam, Eleanor, and Niall; you guys go ahead and help Zayn. I have to do this by myself." I told them, knowing I couldn't tell Harry the story with all of them in here. Liam and I locked eyes, and he nodded. 

"Alright. Call us if you need us." Liam said, before the three of them went downstairs to help Zayn. 

"What the fuck do you mean 'the change of becoming a vampire'?" Harry repeated, even more angry. His normally bright, happy, emerald eyes were filled with a flame that couldn't be distinguished easily. His eyes held all of his emotions; angry, confused, worried, and desire. Again, all of the emotions were normal. 

"I mean, I fed from you. I-I drank too much blood, and now you're turning into a vampire." I replied, not looking into his eyes. I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to look away.

He let go of my neck; I gasped. Harry then walked over to my chair, and sat down. Looking at the wall, but not really seeing it. Like how people who are deep in thought get. Their eyes glazed over, not seeing anything around them.

"You know, I don't know if I am happy or sad about this." He mumbled. 

"What do you mean?" I asked him, when I caught my breath. 

"I grew up in a poor neighborhood. Single mother, but I still had a great childhood. Until about 2 years ago, she got married to a really nice man. He wasn't the problem, it was his son. Jackson. My mom, step-dad, and older sister got into an accident. They didn't survive. In my mom's will, she put me under Jackson's care until I was 20. I don't understand why it couldn't be until I was 18. But whatever. It would have been fine, dealing with his teasing and such. But, then he started drinking. And I started getting abused. You know when you saw me the first night, when we went to the liquor store? Well, I was already an hour late for my daily beating. If he finds me, I am dead. It's been 2 days. He will kill me." I could sense that he was scared. I didn't want him to be scared, I just wanted to love him. I wanted him to love me back.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked, confusion and hope settling over his features.

"I didn't say anything." I replied, extremely confused. 

"Yes you did. You said,'I just want to love him. I just want him to love me back.' I heard you." Harry exclaimed. I realized that it was the soulmate thing. We could hear each other's thoughts.

"Oh. Um, well I thought it. You can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours." I told him. 

"Why can I only hear your thoughts?" Harry asked me, curiously.

"It's because we are- um- soul mates." I mumbled, but he heard me loud and clear. 

"Well, in that case." He muttered. Harry stood up from the chair, then tilted my head up. His eyes were swimming with desire and love. He then softly pressed his lips to mine. I gasped at the sparks running up my spine, and he took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. I moaned, loudly. 

He pulled away from me, then looked me in the eye.

"I'm in love with you, Louis." Harry said, and ran his thumb up and down my cheekbones. 

"I'm in love with you, too, Harry." I said, seriously and pulled him back into a kiss. It was his turn to moan. I pushed him up against the wall and held him in place. I then proceeded to kiss down his jaw to his neck. I placed lovebites every so often, and he moaned out again. 

"Good, because I don't think I can live without you." Harry gasped, tilting his head to the side. 

I stopped and told him, "Well, babe, you don't have to. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
